battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurtful!
The episode begins with all the contestants being metal after eating the yoylecake from the previous episode. Replacement Box Alpha wanted the TLC to be fixed, as the middle section was torn apart by a spaceship in Episode 21. This episode is the last challenge episode. Flower was distracted by the noise and threw a bowling ball at him, but in the end destroyed Replacement Box Omega. The contestants were then used to fix the TLC with their metal. They were melted in a furnace with critisizing on who to go first. When fixed, the TLC had a bulging body. At Cake At Stake, the original announcer, came back by the "Anouncer Recovery Center " popping Bubble. The original anouncer thought Replacemnet Box Alpha was an imposter but actually his replacement. Then came more speaker clones, including a Cheese Orb. The cake became the Cheese Orb when the Speaker Box cut it into 4 pieces. Spongy was eliminated with a record high of 436 votes. Contest The contest was a combination of all the previous episodes. *Episode 1A: Go across a balance beam. *Episode 1B: Ride a boat across the Goiky Canal. *Episode 2: Climb a rock wall, with punching fists. *Episode 3: Pass the test. *Episode 4: Make a cake. *Episode 5: Go across a bridge. *Episode 6: Go across three islands, or rather 3 stepping stones. *Episode 7: Fix a jigsaw puzzle. *Episode 8: Run to the tree *Episode 9: Three legged race. *Episode 10: Cry, ski, and do a handstand. *Episode 11: Float across with a balloon. *Episode 12: Climb a ladder. *Episode 13: Find a red ball. *Episode 14: Jump over the hurdles. *Episode 15: Stand on platform above vomit and make a taco. *Episode 16: Knock down 10 pins. *Episode 17: Catch 3 Frisbees. *Episode 18: Don't blink. *Episode 19: Ride the Unicycle. *Episode 20: Ride the spaceship and avoid lasers. thumb|300px|right *Episode 21: Do the long jump. *Episode 22: Escape the volcano. Bubble disagreed with Leafy helping her and Leafy ended the friendship with her. Leafy deleted the pole, Flower (by lava) and Firey (by water) died. Bubble recreated the pole and won immunity. Ending Firey then lets Leafy know that now that there is an announcer recovery center, they can kill the announcer as much as they want, and he'll still comeback to give them dream island. A few seconds later, a sugar rush spasm of the four contestants repeatedly killing the Announcer various ways is shown. * Flower jumps on the announcer to crush/squash him. * Bubble swallows the announcer. * Firey just sits there, burning the announcer. * Leafy smashed the announcer with a hammer. * Repeated ?? times. Trivia *Running Gag: Leafy's quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my alloy," is a parody of her own quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally." *Leafy finds a maroon ball during the challenge, a running gag originally done during episode 13. *When Leafy gets angry at Bubble, she had crazy eyes. It a mistake when Flower pours water on Firey he is in the lava and fire in lava with water makes lava. *When Firey is metal, his flames dont move. This may not be an goof, because he is metal, not fire, at the time. Goofs *The message that falls go's behind Spongys face, but infront of his body. *The fuel sticks to the recovery center when burst out the volcano. *At 6:26 There is a blue line in the grass. Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes